A Summer Breeze
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Summer is forced to move to Califonia when her dad gets married. She is convinced that her life is over until she meets a nerdy yet sexy boy at Harbor High. They fall in love until she leaves. Is everythinh the same when she coems back?
1. Chapter 1

Seth didn't even manage to look up at the door when the new student at Harbor High came rushing in at the last bell.  
He had way to much on his hands right now, (his girlfriend Taylor was leaving for france in about two weeks not to mention her ex boyfriend Zach was acompaning her, and he was in the middle of a nasty divorce between his parents). All of a sudden he could here Mrs. Humphrey begin her lecture.

"Good morning class, we have a new student joining our class today" she said with a joyful sound " her name is Summer Robberts."

" Like the season?" Ryan blurted out.

"Yes Ryan like the season."

Summer was all but happy to be joining Harbor high in the middle of the year. Her dad forced her to move to Sunniest place on the West Coast. Summer hated the sun, imagine that. She hated leaving her friends back in Rhode Island, especially Mark who she had just beginned a relationship with. (They were still planning to do the long-distance realionship thing but we all know how that works out). But what really made Summer mad was that her dad made her leave the life she loved back in Rhode Island because his new fiance didn't like the cold. "Awww boo-hoo" Summer thought when Brittnay(fiance) complained to her dad. Though Summer knew once Brittnay badded her eyelashes and threw that lip out that it was time to start packing.

"Ok Ms. Robberts why don't you take the seat next to..." Mrs. Humphrey looks up from her computer to locate the next empty desk. "Marissa Cooper."

Summer looked up to see where she will be sitting when she notices the girl roll her eyes. Summer hated that. There were some girls like Marissa back in Rhode Island but they stayed clear of everyone thats not in there pausy.

"Go ahead and take your seat Ms. Robberts." the teacher demanded in a almost-annoyed additude, one thing Summer learned that day was never to take up Mrs. Humphrey's teaching time.

Summer nodded and took her seat next to the light brown-hairded girl with blue eyes and a plastic smile. Summer couldn't wait until this day would be over.

Seth sat down at the table next to Taylor, Ryan and Marissa. He gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the cheek then began to devore his Tuna on wheat sandwich.  
"Hey man why were you so quiet in Mrs. H's class today?" Ryan asked, though he said it in a way like he didn't even care.

"Huh. What? Umm I don't know" Seth rambled.

"Is something wrong baby?" Taylor asked with concern.

"Yeah my girlfriend is leaving the country in two weeks with her ex boyfriend!" Seth yelled in his mind but didn't have the heart to say it out loud. "No." He eventually said.

After he ate his lunch he decided to go someplace quiet, where none of his friends would be to annoy him with the latest gossip.  
"The library" he muttered to himself. As he walked in he bumped into a girl walking out. Seth wasn't in such a good mood so he didn't say he was sorry.

"Oh yeah its okay I'm fine!" The dark hair, pale-skinned girl called out even though right before you walk in on the doors there is a big sign that states NO TALKING! DO SO AND YOU'LL BE KICKED OUT!

"Oh... uhh sorry" Seth said. At that momment when he looked in to her dark brown eyes he got this tingley feeling that he's never had with any other girl he's met.

Summer gigled under her breath, "You better be!"

Seth laughed for the first time in months, showing his big dimples and perfect smile. "Sorry I've been a little off lately."

"Well if you are truly sorry, apology excepted."

"Okay." was all he was able to get out. He couldn't believe how pretty she was. "You must be new or else I would've seen you around here."

"Yes a matter-of-fact I am." Summer recited feeling a little excited inside.

"The names Seth." he said showing that perfect smile and those adorable dimples.

"Hi, I'm Summer Robberts."

As soon as he learned of her name he knew who she was. She was the new girl in his English class. "If I knew how pretty you were I would've looked up from my seat and looked at you." Seth thought to himself. "Get ahold of yourself Seth, you barely even know her name and you have a girlfriend." he began to tell himself.

"Umm sorry to interupt you from wherever you just were but the bell just rang." Summer said with a half smile.

"Haha thanks." Seth laughed to at his own embaressment.

"No problem." She laughed back. She couldn't believe she was having this much fun talking to this guy she had just met (bumped into). Then she walked away not even realizing that she forgot to get a book for the next upcoming Research paper.

The next class Summer had was Chemistry. Another class she disliked. Summer although was still smiling from lunch when she met Seth,  
a very attractive guy. Until reality struck her and she realized that she was away from her friends and boyfriend Mark. Summer missed her home more than anything else. She couldnt wait until she turned 18 this summer, she would then be free to move back to Rhode Island and be with her friends and continue her relationship with Mark. "It's spring, you only have 3 months then your going to be back home. Summer you can handle just alittle longer."  
she tried to tell herself.

The school day had finaly ended and Summer couldn't get out of that place any faster. She walked down the parking lot and noticed Seth getting into his navy blue sports car. She smiled slightly then was about to wave when a blonde hair blue eyed girl jumped in his car. He'd welcomed her with a kiss on the lips but then frowned when he noticed Ryan and Marissa hopping into the back. "Should've figured he'd have a girlfriend." she thought to herself and at that instant she felt disappointed, even though she shouldn't.

"Dad I'm home!" she yelled in the big empty house, the place was still filled with boxes.  
"Oh hi sweetie." Brittnay came rushing in from the kitchen. She had on an old pair of Victoria Secret sweats and a white see-through tanktop.

Summer was mad that Brittnay was there and not her dad, she didn't like that one bit. All she mentioned to say was " are those my sweats?"  
"Why yes indeed, they are yours." She said still in her happy-as-can-be voice. "I hope you don't mind, all my clothes are still packed away.

"Yeah whatever." even though she was mad at Brittnay she was too exhausted to make such a big deal so she just kicked off her boots and headed for her bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Summer came to school in a better mood. Her dad and Brittnay got into a pretty serious fight the night before. "Maybe i won't have to wait until I'm 18 to go back to Rhode Island. If they keep up the fighting we'll be out of here in a month."

"Who will be out of here in a month?" Seth asked curiously.

Summer didn't realize she was talking out loud, she immediatly felt herself blush when she saw Seth standing right in front of her with a weird expression on his face. "Oh... umm my dad receantly married a woman young enough that she could be my sister, well anyways its along a boring story..."

"Oh well I'd like to hear it sometime." He said.

"Really?" She wondered with curiousity.

"Sure why not." he retorted back. All of a sudden he noticed Marissa walk in holding Ryan's hand and regretted his anwser.

She must of saw his expression because when he turned back around to look at her she whispered "I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Yeah i think you might be right." he said back so fast the words ran into one another.

All of a sudden the tardy bell rang and they were told to go take their seats. Summer was still smiling from her encounter with Seth, she was starting to like him but she couldn't. He had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend, besides "we have nothing in common" she kept repeating in her thoughts.

"Okay class, today we'll be working on our projects. I'm going to put you in groups of two. Then you will have to ask your partner the fifthty questions and present them to the class next friday." Mrs. Humphrey said in a delightful mood. "Okay now lets see, Amy and Joe work together. Haley and Spencer, Marissa and katilyn, Ryan and jimmy, and Seth and..." Mrs. H paused, "Summer."

Seth looked back at Summer and smiled. He was looking forward to hanging out with Summer a little more. Even though Taylor might not like that all i want is to get to know her. "Or is it?" he said to himself. Then suddenly He heard a voice coming from behind him.

"I can't believe you have her as a partner!" Marissa called out to her friend in complete disgust.  
"Excuse you?" Summer asked turning to her.

"Never mind, you just better hope Taylor doesn't find out about this."

"Come on Coop, were just partners." Seth tried to defend himself.  
"RING, RING!" The bell sounded strangely louder this morning to Summer but she just ignored it.

"Hey Summer. Wait, I'm sorry for what she said back there she had no right to..."

"It's fine but maybe should ask Mrs. H for another partner?"

He considered agreeing with her but then again he wanted to get to know her a little more, "whats the harm in that?" he asked himself.  
"No. It's fine don't worry about it." He then smiled at her when he saw her face begin to light up.

"So how about the library after school today." she asked.

"For what?" he said seeming confused.

Summer began to gigled but not that hard. "For our project!"

"Oh yeah sure." Then Seth gave her a big smile then headed to lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summer waited for Seth after school for a half-an-hour. All the hallways were cleared and his seventh period teacher said he left as soon as the bell rang."Why would he ditch me?" "Did he just forget?" Summer asked herself those two questions over and over again. But she already knew why he left right after school. He was to embarrassed to be seen with her. Summer finaly left the school around 2:00 p.m. She was too upset to go home so she just decided to take a drive and clear her thoughts.  
Summer couldn't wait to get to school and give Seth the cold shoulder but when she got to third period English he wasn't in his seat or hanging out with Ryan in the back of the room like she saw him doing sometimes. "Coward!" Was the first thing that came to her mind. "I can't believe it?"

"Believe what?" said a girl rather close to her.

"There i go again, thinking out loud." she said but managed to keep that to herself. "Umm I... I just thought Seth was different then the others."

"Oh yeah. Been there done that." The girl said back. "Hi I'm Veronica."

"Hi... I'm Summer."

"Nice to meet ya."

"Same here." Summer couldn't help but feel alittle better.

"Hey I know we just met but would you like to be my partner for this questions project?" Veronica asked.

"Great idea. I'd love to!" Summer said with excitment.

"Ok, so meet me in the library after school?"

Summer paused at that momment remembering what Seth had did to her but then shook it off. "Yeah, sounds great!"

Summer and Veronica had the best time getting to know eachother. They talked about their pasts, their likes and dislikes,  
what they want to do after they graduate, and a lot more. Not once did Summer think about Seth nor would she for the rest of the night. For the first time she didn't want to leave California.

Seth walked into English class and immediatley saw Summer. Her dark brown hair had light wavy curls in it, she had the perfect amount of makeup on, and was wearing a short dress that had a unique pattern on it. "Beautiful." he whispered. But when he looked up he realized everyone heard him. Within seconds the whole class bursted out into laughter.

"Oh yes, its just so halarious!" Mrs. Humphrey tried to yell over the class. "Everyone settled down! Seth go get in your seat!"

Summer didn't look up from her paper but she could tell Seth was looking at her. Although she was still mad at him she wanted to know why he ditched her that day after school. She decided to confront him at lunch. And since Taylor was already on her way to France nothing could get in her way,

"Why did you ditch me after school last week?" Summer demanded to know.

"I know, I messed up and I really am sorry but you have to hear me out." Seth pleaded

Summer barely nodded.

" I really didn't want to ditch you but that day was Taylor's last day here and she is my girlfriend so I took her to a movie and then out to dinner. Then when I didn't come to the school the other day I was in court."

"Why were you..." and before she could finished he continued on.

"The reason why i was in court the other day is because my mom and dad are getting a divorce and i had to go for the custody hearing."

Summer felt bad for Seth but she was glad he had a reasonable explanation. Once she heard his whole side of the story they went to lunch and began to talk about themselves. She was so intriuged in their conversations. Everytime he finished a story about himself she wanted to know more.  
Even though Seth still had Taylor and she had Mark; she felt like her and Seth were getting closer everytime they talked.

"I had a great time tonight." Summer said with all the enthusiasm she could.

"Same here." was all Seth could say, he was just so mesmerized by her beauty. He really didn't want to feel this about her because he was with Taylor and he had liked her since the third grade but with her gone and him spending so much time with Summer his feelings started to change.  
Summer leaned into him under the street light. He knew she wanted to kiss but he didn't feel right doing that. He knew what he'd have to do when he got home "call Taylor." "See how she still feels about you." he thought to himself. Then he realized how quiet it became and he felt akward. So he turned around back to her (he didn't even realize he turned his back to her). "So I guess I'll see you around school, then."

Then Summer realized he was trying to back away so she just let him. "Yeah sure."  
"Well why don't we do this again sometime."

"I don't think thats a good idea" Summer said surprised.

"Why?" Seth said.

"I think you know why." Summer said.

"Well if we're just hanging out as friends I don't see the harm in that. Do you?" Seth asked.

Summer was glad he still wanted to hang out with her but disappointed because he still wanted to be with Taylor. Even though she had Mark back home but he hadn't called her since they day she got in California. She was lonely and she suddenly felt herself wanting Seth more and more. A sudden urge came on Summer which lead her to leaping toward Seth, wrapping her arms around him and giving the most passionate kiss.  
Once the kiss was over she looked up and saw Seth with shocked look on his face. Summer didn't regret kissing him but she had to say something.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I-I..." Summer blushed.

Seth was surprised. That kiss blew his mind away, it took everything in him not to kiss her back. He wanted to kiss her ever since he bumped into her in the library but he wasn't a cheater, he didn't want to be unfaithful to Taylor so he did what he thought felt right. He left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Summer hated herself for doing what she just did. Still standing there, it began to rain. But Summer just ignored it and began to cry. She blew her chances with him, she was sure of it. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to school on monday. After being drenched by the rain she went inside her house, when strait up to bed and went to sleep.

Seth was debating whether her should call Taylor and end things or just stop whatever was going on between him and Summer.  
He went over the pro's and con's and decided to call Taylor and to see how she really feels about him. On about the last ring Taylor picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey its Seth." he said back.

"Whats up Baby?" she asked her breath finaly settling down.

"We need to talk." was all Seth said then continued without letting her respond. "Do you think we should see other people?"

Taylor was kind of surprised but then she realized he was right. "Well Seth..." "I'm still in love with you but maybe this is just what are relationship needs."

"Okay." Seth said.

"But i think when you come back we should rekindle our relationship..." "If we both want to, of course." Taylor said.

"Sure its a deal." Seth said enthusiastically.

"Okay by bab-... i mean Seth." Taylor gigled at her own mistake.

Seth laughed "Okay bye." the phones hung up and Seth finaly felt at ease since the whole night.

Seth woke with a smile on monday. He couldn't wait to get to school and see Summer. He threw on a plain white tee, a nice pair of jeans and a red and black button down. He felt confident as he pulled up to the school, he took one quick look in his rearview mirror then headed towards English. When he walked in the classroom he realized Summer wasn't there. Seth ran out the classroom, ignoring the fact that the tardy bell had just rung and headed towards his car.  
Summer was out on her backporch soaking in the morning sun. She had on like blue shorts and a pink tanktop( her most common sleepwear).  
She had no desire in going to school that day nor the rest of the week, she wanted the embarrasing situation to blow over before she stepped another foot in Harbor high. All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door(more like a pounding sound). So she got off her butt and headed for the front door.  
When she opened it her jaw dropped, this was the last person she expected to be here. Seth.

Seth was leaning up against her door frame with a little crooked smile and said, "Well good morning sleepy head. I think the weekend is over."

Summer was still in shock to see Seth. Seeing him with the rising sun in the background made her smile inside and out. She saw him look at her feet and she realized she had on her pink and blue bunny slippers on. She got the idea that he was waiting for her to say something, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "What are you doing here, Shouldn't you be at school?"

Seth laughed in the most cutest way "I was about to ask you the same question." he smiled.

Summer blushed. "Well I-I'm sick..." then she did a couple of fake coughs.

"Go get dressed. I'm not buying it." Seth said in a low voice trying to sound like her dad.

Summer got dressed like she was told and jumped into Seth's car. She was wearing short black and blue Bermuda shorts and a plain black t-shirt. They speeded through all of the lights and past the school

"Where are we going?" Summer demanded.

"You'll see." Seth said back. Seth was planning to take Summer to the Greek Mueseum in the county ever since he found out that's where Summer wants to go for college. He knew Summer would love it because as soon as they pulled up she yelled "oh my god!" then jumped out of the car and headed for the door.

"Wait for me!" Seth yelled trying to get her attention.

As soon as Summer walked in her whole face lit up. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah i thought you'd might enjoy this..."

"Are you kidding me, Ilove it!" she squeaked.

Seth was happy with his decision. Taking Summer to the mueseum was so fun. Watching her eyes when she comes upon a gigantic painting or Satue that was made in 400 a.d. This deffinetly made up for what happened on friday with him and Summer. They were laughing and having a good time, they even held hands for a short period of time. Soon enough the day was over. At around three he pulled to her house and put his car in park.

"Wow this was like the best day ever!" Summer said while walking up towards her house.

"Yeah, see you can have a good time with me." Seth said in a cocky additude.

Summer had the best time today but the same question went running through her head. "I don't get why you did this. Friday it seemed like you didn't think we should hang out."

"Friday when you kissed me was amazing but at the time I was still with Taylor at the time and kissing you would be deciteful." "So...  
when I got home I called Taylor and we had a nice long talk. We decided it would good to take a break and see other people."

"Really?" Summer practically screamed.

Seth laughed. "Yeah and I really like you so thats why I took you out."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Seth leaned in towards Summer, grabbed her waist, and pulled her toward him. "Because." He said in a hushed tone. Then placed his hand on her face pulling away any hair and kissed her softly on the lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

Summer was so excited when Seth kissed her. It was like their lips fit into one another when they kissed. Seth was so gentle with her which made her feel good. She was on cloud nine at that momment, but something deep down inside her didn't feel right. It wasn't until she went upstairs to her bedroom when she knew why something wasn't right. She herself has a boyfriend.  
Summer totaly forgot she has a boyfriend. Mark. "How could I forget something like that!" Summer told herself.  
That night she couldn't sleep at all. She kept replaying her and Seth's (second) kiss and how magical it was but then she realized she cheated on her boyfriend. Summer felt really guilty. She thought many of times that it would be so easy to just call Mark up and say "sorry its over," he would understand but everytime Summer managed to pick up the phone and dial his number she would hang up. "Why am I feeling like this?" Summer asked herself. But in her heart she knew why, she still had stronge feelings for Mark.

Seth got up that morning with a huge smile on his face. He dressed as fast as he could and headed out the door for school. When he got to school he hurried and parked his car, practically skipping to class to meet Summer. But the shock was all on him when he got in the class and she wasn't there. He debated whether he should do what he did last time and go to her house to see what was going on but since he got in trouble the last time he did that he decided to just text her. So he took his seat and pulled out his phone.

'Hey beautiful. Did you forget we have school? Where are you?' Seth quickly texted.

~Buzz-Buzz~ her phone went off. Summer was still in bed half asleep but decided to get it. Summer picked up her phone and read her new text message. Summer didn't want to text him back but she felt she owed him that so she hit the reply button and began her text.

Seth heard the vibrating in his pocket and immediatly took it out to read the message. It was from Summer, she wrote 'hey,  
I'm sorry not feeling well. See you in a couple of days.' Seth was confused. "how could she be sick? I was just with her last night and she seemed fine." he asked himself. But Seth didn't believe her, he thinks she's hiding something.  
After school Seth decided to go over to Summers. He wanted to know if she was telling the truth. When Seth knocked on Summer's door she opened up the door and was totaly shocked.

"Seth." she said so quiet it was almost like she was talking to herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Seth looked at Summer head to toe. Frowning when he saw she wasn't sick. "What's the real reason you didn't go to school today?"

"I-I had some thinking to do, thats all."

"Oh really? What kind of thinking?"

"Listen, Seth I really like you but I have a boyfriend back home that I realized I still had stronge feelings for. I just don't know what to or say. Thats why I stayed home."

"Well call me when you make up your mind." Seth said in a sarcastic additude. Then started to walk way.

"Seth wait!" She was glad when he stopped, "I'm sorry."

Seth was really angry. He really liked Summer but she has a boyfriend, he decided that he's going to let Summer take time to think about what or who she wants. When he left Summer's he decided to take a walk in the park. He needed to clear his thoughts and relax. When he thought about the whole situation he told himself to forget it. What ever happens; happens.  
Summer was feeling really guilty. Cheating on Mark with Seth was killing her inside. She was trying to do what's best for her. So she packed up her stuff, wrote a note to her dad, and was out the door. She had taken her step mom's car to the airport but abandoned it once it was time to go in. She flew coach. When she got on the plane she took the window seat and looked out the window just as the plane was taking off. She knew what she was doing would hurt him but this is whats for the best.  



	6. Chapter 6

Seth arrived to school late the next morning. When he got to school he was tired and cranky. The night before was terrible.  
He didn't get more than a few hours asleep, seeing Summer would be the highlight of his morning. He stumbled into class just as a half an hour into the class time. Seth looked around the room but there was no sign of her.

"Where is Summer?" he asked. Everyone bursted out laughing except Mrs. Humphrey. She wasn't to happy.

"Seth Cohen, it's one thing to be late to my class but coming in and disrupting them is unacceptable!" "Sit down!" she demanded.

He hurried to his seat and sat down. " Mrs. H you didn't answer my question." he said seriously. "Where is Summer?"

"I believe she was just withdrawled this morning by her father." she said.

Seth couldn't believe it. He knew she needed time to think but he didn't think she would withdrawl from his school. His first instinct was to wait after school to go over there but he darted out the door within seconds of hearing the news. He ran out to the parking lot, got in his car and drove as fast as he could to her house. Seth went through all of the stop lights even if they were red. He was about a block away from her house and determined as ever. An SUV was speeding down the street the opposite way, the driver was a midled aged woman. All of a sudden Seth saw the truck coming but it was too late, the cars crashed into eachother. At that momment Seth saw his life before his eyes, then blacked out.  
Seth was rushed to the hospital in an ambuelence. He was un-concious and barely alive, the paremedics struggled to keep him alive.  
Once they got to the hospital he was rushed into the O.R. Seth needed surgery or else he would die right there. Once Seth was out of surgery and stable they called his parents. They were shocked to the fullest extent, one minute they thought he was at school learning and the next he was fighting for his life. They were so confused, the doctors didn't know why he'd left the school that morning. Seth was the only one who knew.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen?" the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Yes, is he alright? Where's my son? I need to see him!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cohen your son is in a coma."

"WHAT?" she yelled across the whole hospital.

"I'm really sorry."

"I can't believe this! How did this happen? Why did he leave school in the first place?" Mrs. Cohen cried.

"Well we don't know that right now, no one really knows except for him." the Doctor replied.

"Well how long is he expected to be in this coma?" Sandy Cohen finaly butted in.

"Well thats the thing, he could wake up today, in a week, month. We just don't know for sure."

"Thanks for your help." Mrs. Cohen said in a sarcastic tone. Then they both left to be with their son.

Seth was in a coma for two months. When he woke up his whole family was in the room which made him feel better. He didn't remember what happened during the day of the accident nor why he left school in the first place. However, he did remember Summer. He was very upset when he heard she was back in Rhode Island. He tried to call her but it went strait to voicemail so he decided to forget about her and focus on school. By the next week he was back in school and going to parties. Summer didn't even come cross his mind. 


	7. Chapter 7

Summer was nervous. She was expected to arrive in California at 4:00 p.m. She still thought about Seth all the time but today she was going to be face to face with him in less than a few hours, she hoped. Brittnay was throwing her a Welcome home party. She had told Summer a few weeks ago that Seth was coming. And now that the day is here Summer is scared to see him, she didn't know how he would react to seeing her because when she left she didn't even say goodbye. She just left.  
Summer arrived to the airport around 4:15p.m. and met with her father around 4:30. She ran into his arms after spotting him by the luggage claim. "Dad! I missed you so much." She screamed.

"Aww I missed you too sweetie." He said.

"Come on lets get ya home. Me and Brittnay have a surprise for you." he smiled.

"Dad I know about the party." she smiled.

"Oh how'd you find out?" he paused. "Brittnay."

Summer nodded.

"Well figures." he said with a laugh.

They got home shortly after. Summer was welcomed by Brittnay with a big hug and kiss. The house was packed, but the funny thing was she didn't even know half of them there. She was anxiois to see Veronica, she had been Summer's only friend in California and she promised to be there.  
"Hey you!" Veronica yelled from the kitchen. When she looked Veronica was skipping toward her.

"HEY!" Summer screamed back.

Summer and Veronica hugged, then decided to go up to her room where they could catch up.

"How are you?" Summer asked.

"I'm good, you?" she answered back.

"Okay. Glad to be on vacation." Summer said with a sigh.

They talked about everything thats happened since she left. Veronica was moving into her apartment in just a few days. She'd asked Summer to be her roomate but she had to decline the offer. Summer had to be back to Rhode Island in less than a month.

"How's Seth?" Summer blurted out with a goofy smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you've been gone along time. Uhh so you didn't know about the accident did you?"

"No. Wait. What accident?" Summer was confused.

"The day you left Seth got in a car accident, He was in a coma for like 2 months!" Veronica said.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, yeah no major damage done."

"Oh wow. Umm is he here? I'd like to catch up with him."

"Yeah he's outside at the grill talking with his-" Veronica couldn't finish her sentence because Summer was already down the stairs.  
Veronica had to stop her. She didn't know how much things have changed. Seth wasn't the same. And neither was her.

Summer ran down the stairs as fast as she could and headed for the backyard. When she got outside it took her a minute to spot him.  
When she did, she was surprised. He was the same guy she found attractive, sweet, and nerdy at the same time. She was about to approach him when a bleached blonde hottie sat down on his lap and gave him a light kiss on the lips. At that momment Summer's jaw dropped.

"Hey babe, thanks for the drink." Seth said to the half-naked girl on his lap.

"Your welcome." she smiled revealing her pearly whites.

All of a sudden Summer and Seth met eachothers gaze. Seth smiled slightly and got out of his chair. When Summer realized he was about to come up to her she ran inside and up to her room. She through herself on her bed and started to whine. "Why does he have to have a girlfriend?"

"Beacause you left!" Veronica muttered from the corner of the room.

Summer was startled. She thought she was alone, but when she looked up from her pillow she saw Veronica.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Summer cried.

"I was trying to but before I got the chance you were already on your way downstairs. Remember?" Veronica said back.

Summer knew she was right. She should have let Veronica tell her everything, she was just so excited to see him. "What's her name?"

"Anna, i believe. And she's acually pretty nice."

"You met her?" Summer asked, shocked.

"Yeah, once. She was at a party with him."

"Oh..." was all she could get out of her mouth.

"Hey, so how's Mark? I heard you left beacause of him. Are you guys still together? Veronica asked.

"Wow you're awful chatty today." Summer gigled.

"Well..." she was waiting for an answer.

"We broke up before I went to college. Things just didn't work out how i expected."

"Well good." Veronica said with a grin.

"So how long has Seth and this Anna chick been together?" summer asked.

"Oh, give or take a year." Veronica replied back.

"Are you serious?" was all Summer could ask.

"Yeah."

"Well thats just fantastic!" Summer said in a sarcastic way. "Just Perfect!"

Veronica laughed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Summer layed around the next day moody and depressesd. She was so upset from the night before. Seeing Seth was suspose to be the highlight of her vacation but it wasn't. By far.

"Okay it's time to get dressed. Were going shopping!" Veronica said.

"No!" Summer goaned. "I'm too tired!"

"Would you like me to get the water, that'll sure get you up." Veronica smiled.

"Alight, aright, I'm getting up!" Summer laughed.

Veronica and Summer spent the rest of the day together having fun. They went shopping, then headed over to the theater.  
They ended up seeing a horror film because Summer wasn't in the mood for a Romance film. After the movie they decided to go get a bite to eat but when they pulled up to the cafe Veronica noticed Seth's car and told Summer they'd go somewhere else. Veronica knew she did the right thing because Summer was happy. She knew Seth didn't cross her mind tonight, seeing him at dinner with Anna would kill her.

"Well that was fun. Thanks for not giving up on me!" Summer said while getting out of her friends car.

"What are friends for." Veronica smiled.

"Bye."

"See ya." Summer said with a smile.

Summer was so glad to have Veronica as a friend. She always knew how to cheer her up. Veronica seemed like such a carefree girl with no problems. Summer liked that. A lot. She wished she could move in with her but College was Summer's number one priority.

The next day Veronica ran into Seth at the store. She was picking up a whole bunch of sweets for her and Summer's slumber party.  
Veronica didn't know what to do. She wanted to just get up and leave right at that second. But when she was heading out Seth came up to her.

"Hey. Veronica right?" Seth asked.

"Oh hi."

"Listen I'm having a party tonight. Why don't you come." Seth said. "Bring Summer to."

"Uhh..." she paused for a minute. "Sure."

"Ok, see ya tonight." Seth smiled and walked back to his cart.

Veronica rushed over to Summer's place. She was excited about the party Seth invited her to. But the slightest bit of regret came to Veronica when she realized what it might do to Summer. She didn't know if summer could handle seeing Seth and Anna together. Well she's just going to have to find out.

"Hey, I'm back." Veronica hollered upstairs.

Summer came rushing down the stairs. "Did you get the Oreo's?"

Veronica smiled. "No but i ran into someone there."

"Oh really, who?' Summer asked.

"Seth." she muttered.

"What? Seriously?" "I mean thats cool."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah. He invited us to his party tonight!"

"Oh. Well what about our slumber party?"

"Uhh hello, we can have oreo's and popcorn anytime. Come on please I wanna go!"

"Fine."

Summer was acually glad to be going to a party. She hadn't been to one for awhile, and Seth being their would make it a great one.  
Summer went casual, she wore a pair of denim short shorts and a black V-neck T-shirt. Veronica on the other hand looked like she was going to some HollyWood club. They got to Seth's around 8:30p.m. They were really excited, when they got inside the music was blasting from a huge stero,  
a bunch of unruly college students were dancing, and red cups were everywhere.

"Time to party!' Veronica yelled, dancing her way to the dance floor (Living room).

Summer laughed at her. She was so glad she could make her friend happy, thats all that counted. She grabbed a drink and headed out back. People were in the pool playing a game of volley ball. Others were eating burgers and hot dogs. Summer was caught by surprise when a guy came up behind her and pushed her in. "Ahhh!" she screamed. People started to laugh and stare at her. When she got out her clothes were soaked, she was about to leave when she heard a familar voice behind her.

"Summer!" Seth yelled.

Summer looked back and saw Seth. He was more gorgeous than she remembered. He was wearing a black tee that clinged to his waist and a pair of swim trunks. He was hotter than ever. "Hi" she mentioned to say.

Seth smiled which made Summer melt. "You look a little wet. Want something dry to put on?"

"Nah, I'll be fine" Summer began to shiver.

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing her from head to toe.

"Well maybe a shirt." Summer half smiled

She followed him up to his room. She figured Anna must not be there because he wouldn't do this if she was. Would he? Seth went to his drawr and picked out a plain white tee and threw it to Summer. But she was all fixed on his body, the shirt fell on the floor. Seth went to pick up the shirt but Summer ran up to him, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. They shared the most breathtaking kiss, he began to kiss her back but stopped when he realized what was happening.

Seth pulled Summer away "Summer, a lot has changed. I'm with Anna now, this can't happen!"

Summer realized what a stupid thing she'd just done and ran down the stairs.

Seth ran to catch up with her "Summer. Wait." he yelled down the stairs. He ran out the door but she was already gone. "Summer'  
he yelled again but she wasn't there. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summer was so upset. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Seth but she couldn't help the sudden urge. Veronica came home a little after Summer ran out, recognizing she wasn't there. Veronica walked in on Summer crying

"Sweetie, what happened?" Veronica asked.

"I kissed him, okay!" " I kissed Seth!" she said through her tears.

"Aww. I'm so sorry, I should have never made you go in the first place." she appologetically.

"Stop blaming yourself. It's all my fault!" Summer screamed tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Veronica comforted her friend that night. They both cried to together about everything that was going on in their lives. Summer ended up crying herself to sleep, she was able to let out all of her emotions without being judged.

O O O

Seth woke up feeling guilty. He thought Summer coming back to California would be good, nothing would go wronge. But he was wronge. Summer still wanted to be with him, even after all 2 years. Deep down inside Seth thought he might of still loved Summer to this day if he didn't meet Anna. But meeting Anna Seth thought was the most greatest thing ever. She completed him in some crazy way. Anna wasn't one of those spoiled rich kids, she has the most down to earth girl he ever met. He couldn't see himself without her until last night when He and Summer were together. Anna didn't matter when he was with Summer, which was a big problem.  
Seth finaly got out of bed, threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. When he arrived in the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

"Whose there?" Seth hollered from the other side of the house.

"Just open up all ready!" she screamed.

Seth knew that voice. He smiled but realized he didn't really want to see her right now. He opened the door with ease. "Hey beautiful."

Anna walked in and placed a kiss on Seth, only to make Seth have a flashblack from last night. Seth pulled away. "Whats wronge babe?" she asked.

"Nothing. Umm, I'm not feeling that good." Seth lied. He needed to go see Summer and figure this whole situation out.

"Well, I hope you feel better sweetie. Call me when you feel better." Anna smiled then walked out.

Seth watched her leave. He hated lying to her but he didn't know what else to do. So he lied. "Bye" he waved to her with a half smile.  
As soon as she was gone Seth hurried upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Once he was dressed he headed to Summer's. When he pulled up to her house Veronica's car was in the driveway. "Great!" he murrmured to himself. Then he swallowed his pride and knocked on her door. Surprisingly Summer answered. She was still in her p.j.s looking beautiful as ever, but Seth wasn't there for that.

"Hey" Seth said.

"Hey, Seth." Summer said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk, about what happened last night."

"Oh." Summer frowned.

"How could you still like me? I mean its been like 2 years."

Summer didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't really know, she just knew she did. "I don't know?"

"How do you not know?" Seth kinda yelled with annoyance.

"I don't know why I still love you! I don't know why I keep thinking about you or why I still want to kiss you when I'm with you. I just don't know okay!" Summer cried.

"Well you can't love me anymore!" Seth said. "I'm with Anna now!"

"Do you love her?" Summer asked.

Seth paused for a momment "Yes, I love her."

"Well than what are you doing here?" "Why are you with me instead of her?" "Huh?"

At that momment she was right. Part of him still loved her. He leaned in closer to her, wrapped his hands around her and kissed her softly. He tried to pull away from her but she pulled him in for another intense kiss again and again. He finaly gave in, they kissed on her front porch it seemed like for hours. His whole focus was on her now, he didn't even think about Anna.

"Umm, I have to go." he said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Summer smiled.

"I want to, well need to." he said.

"Why?"

"I have to figure out some things." then he walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Seth was confused. One day he was happily in love with Anna and the next he's kissing Summer. "Why did she have to come back?" Seth asked himself. "Why did she have to come back?" He was so angry at her when she left but he's moved on, he found Anna. Seth stayed in bed and thought a lot about whats happened in the last couple days. He just didn't understand why he kissed her, he loved Anna and wanted to be with her yet when Summer comes around Anna doesn't even exist. Seth was about to fall back asleep when his phone rang. "Ring Ring" he picked up his phone and answered, to his surprise it was Summer.

"Hello?" Seth groaned.

"Hey it's Summer."

"Uhh hi..."

"Do you mind if I come over. I really need to talk to you?" Summer asked.

"Yeah I guess." Seth answered back.

At that Summer hung up and went to get ready. She ended up wearing a purple sundress and a pair of white sandals. When she left her house she went strait to Seth's.  
Summer was preparing a speech the night before, she didn't know how he was going to react but she decided to do what's best. For everyone.

Summer knocked on Seth's door, within the third knock he answered and came outside. "Hey"

"Hey Summer." he said. "what do you need to talk about?"

"I thought a lot about whats been going on and I just wana say I'm sorry. What I've been doing is not fair to you or to Anna. You didn't deserve any of this. So I think whats best is for me to go back to Rhode Island early."

Seth was speechless. He didn't what to think right now. "Maybe you're right" Seth thought to himself. But that's not what came out. "Why is that always your solution?" he blurted out.

"What?"

Seth knew he shouldn't of said that but he continued on. "Why is it that when ever something bad happens, you always leave? It's usually not the best thing to do. You hurt me and your parents when you decieded to go back to Rhode Island."

"Well what am i suspose to do Seth? Being here only makes me want you even more." Summer cried.

"How am I suspose to live here without you. I can't be comfortable being here and seeing you and Anna together!"

"I don't know Summer! I-I just don't want you to leave." Seth yelled.

"Sorry i have to go Seth." Summer said and turned away, but just as she started down the porch steps Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Please stay." he whispered in her ear. Then gave her the most lingering kiss he's ever givin to her. They began to kiss on his porch until Summer pulled away.

"No stop! You don't want to do this!" she whispered.

"Yes I do. I love you Summer." and with that they began to kiss again. More intensily, then they made their way into his house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Summer took Seth's shirt off and then pulled him on the bed. When they were froliking on his bed they ended up knocking off a picture of Anna and Seth.

"I don't know what I'm guna say to Anna." he whispered in Summer's ear.

"It's okay, take your time because I know it's going to be hard." Summer said in sympathy.

With that Summer got up and gave him a kiss goodbye then left. She was so joyful from what happened the night before, she'd wanted to do that for so long. When she got home she couldn't wait to tell veronica all about it but when she got home Veronica was angry. With her.

"Hey, I'm home!" Summer yelled.

Veronica stormed down the stairs "Where have you been?"

Summer smiled "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I spent the night with Seth!"

"You what!" Veronica yelled annoyed.

"Yeah. It was magical, he even said he loved me." Summer said joyfully.

"Summer! Don't you know he has a girlfriend. The name Anna ring a bell to you?"

"Yes I know. He's going end things with her!" Summer said.

"Yeah because of you! If you just stayed in Rhode Island."

"What? None of this would of happened! I know Veronica, but this is love! I love him!" Summer screamed.

"Love who?" Anna came down the stairs with a smile.

Summer new that bleached blonde girl anywhere. It was Anna, what was she doing here Summer thought to herself. "What is she doing here?" she whispered to Veronica.

Veronica smiled. "She came over a little bit after you left. Remember our slumber party? Well since you weren't coming home I invited her to stay over." "Hey Anna can you give me and my friend a minute to talk?"

Anna laughed. "Yeah sure."

Veronica and Summer stepped out on her porch. "I can't believe you invited her in to MY HOUSE!" Summer yelled in her whisper.

"I can't believe you slept with Seth!" Veronica yelled back.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because someone like Anna doesn't deserve what you and Seth did to her!" veronica said back. "Before I thought Anna was just some pretty you-know-what. But once I talked to her I realized what a good person she was. When I heard what you did with Seth I just got mad. She's just like us, and when she finds out her boyfriend cheated on her she's guna be just as crushed if it were you or me!"

Summer groaned, she didn't know how much this would hurt other people."I'm sorry I-I"

"It's too late now! You and Seth did this without ever even thinking who it might hurt!" Veronica said.

"Well I made a mistake but I love him and he loves me!"

All of a sudden Anna came out the door. "Hey I think I'm guna go. Thanks for a great time Veronica." She gave both of them a smile then left.

"Bye Anna." Veronica smiled. Then she turned back to Summer "I gotta go."

"Come on, don't go!"

"Sum, I can't be with you right now!" Veronica said then got in her car and left. 


	11. Chapter 11

Seth was playing video games when Anna barged in the door. "Hey babe" she said. Then grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down next to Seth on the couch.

"Hey." was all Seth could say.

"I thought you'd be in bed because you were sick?" Anna asked.

"Oh nah i think it just might of been the stomach flu. I'm feeling much better now."

"Well good." she smiled then set her feet on his coffee table.

"Listen I have something to tell you." they both said at the same time.

Anna gigled. "You first!"

"Nah it's okay, you go" Seth said.

"Well you know that fashion designer job I applied for?"

"Yeah." Seth raised up from the couch to strech.

"I GOT IT!" she screamed

"Wow! Anna that's great!" he said then gave her a big hug.

"I know right! The supervisor just called me with the neeews! Eeek... I'm so excited." She jumped and danced all across his living room floor.

After hearing Anna's news he didn't know if he could break up with her. She was so happy and joyful he didn't know if he could tell her. Ever.

Anna interrupted Seth's thoughts. "Now what did you wanna say?"

Seth panicked, he wasn't sure who he should hurt but being there with Anna changed his mind. "Uh nevermind. It's not important."

Anna nodded then smiled, "I'm absolutely the luckiest girl in the world. I have the greatest boyfriend in the world, a job to die for, and the best of friends!  
Nothing could make me mad."

All of a sudden a big dose of guilt came rushing over Seth's mind. He couldn't break up with Anna, it's not fair to her. "What am I going to do about Summer?  
I love her so much but i don't have the heart to end things with Anna. Ugh WHAT AM I SUSPOSE TO DO!" he yelled to himself. Everything was just so hard.

"Are you okay hun? You seem distracted?" Anna said.

"I just have a lot on my mind thats all." Seth said.

"Well I know what will get things off your mind." all of a sudden Anna started to kiss Seth.

Seth was confused. He had no clue what to do but being with Anna right that second was magical so he rolled over on Anna and began to kiss her. They madeout for awhile than made it up to his room. Then Anna noticed the broken picture frame on his carpet. "What happened to the picture?" she asked.

"Oh i must of knocked it off while I was sleeping." he lied.

"Oh okay" she whispered than began to kiss him again.

Seth and Anna slept in. He had his arms around her when Summer came in through his door. "Oh my god!" she screamed than began running down the hall way.

"Summer!" Seth jumped up quickly and headed down his stairs. "Summer let me explain!" he yelled then ran outside and shut the door. He didn't want Anna to hear.

"Explain what? You slept with her right after we did. Plain and simple. How could you do that? I thought you were ending things with her?" Summer yelled not caring that Anna could here.

"I was."

"Seth sleeping with her isn't ending things with her! Thats a huge difference."

"I know and then she told me about her dream job she just got and i couldn't do it." Seth cried.

"Well you didn't have to sleep with her!" She yelled back.

"Well Summer she's still my girlfriend okay. She wanted to makeout so what was i suspose to do?" Seth argued back.

"Well you should've backed away."

"Summer i don't think I can do this anymore." Seth yelled. "I'm sorry, if you can't handle that then LEAVE!"

That made Summer cry. With tears streaming down her face said one last thing. "Seth i love you. I probaly always will but when i leave I'm never coming back!" she cried than ran down the street.

"Wait!" Seth began to say but it was to late. She was already gone.  



	12. Chapter 12

Summer drove strait home to pack her things. She had made her decision, she was leaving for Rhode Island in the morning. And that was final.  
She felt herself finaly getting over him, what she has done this week she will regret for awhile. Sleeping with someone when they are in a different relationship was totaly against Summer's charcater, but she did it so now she has to live with the consequinces.

Seth was still sleeping when he heard someone pounding on his front door. Seth groaned and stumbled down the stairs then to the door.

"Now doesn't anyone get that i like to sleep?" Seth moaned.

"Yes and i do to but this is important!" Veronica said.

"Can't this wait til later in the day ronnie(short for veronica)?" he asked still half naked and asleep.

"No it can't! You don't understand. The love of your life is about to get on a plane and go back to Rhode Island if you don't stop her."

"I can't. We decided to end things completely and thats that!" he said

"But she still loves you."

"How do you know that?" Seth asked.

"Because before she left she gave me this letter. And nosey me over here read. Go on, see for yourself." she said then handed him the folded up piece of paper.

It Read:

Seth, you are the most funniest most craziest layed back guy i have ever met. I'm so sorry i came back and ruined your's and Anna's relationship. That was absolutely terrible on my part. But everything else i won't take back. From the day i bumped into you at the library to kissing you on your porch.  
I would never take that back. I mean Seth, you were my first love and i'll probaly never forget your morning breath or the way you smile. You were the total highlight of my summer and Senior year. I'm hoping that you will forgive me someday. Because the truth is... I still love you with all my heart and i just want you to know how hard it is for me to leave and say goodbye, again.

Love always,  
Summer.

After Seth read her letter he said to himself, "no,this is not goodbye!" Seth then bulted out of his chair and grabbed his keys. Before you know it he was starting his car and pulled out of the driveway.

Ronnie then headed outside to see him off. "Her flight number is 126!" she shouted.

"Thanks." he yelled then speeded down the freeway.

Summer was up bright and early for her flight at 8:15am. She had said her painful goodbye to her family and Veronica who offered to take her to the airport but Summer rejected the offer and took a cab. When she got to the airport she went strait to the security line. But then she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard his voice. It was him. Seth. She turneed around to see him in just a pair of pajama pants and socks. His muscle clinging to him tightly and small 4 pack. Which Summer totaly loved because when he started walking toward her, her jaw dropped.

As soon as Seth got in touching distance(more like grabbing) he grabbed her pulling her to his bare chest that fit perfectly with her torso. "You can't do this again to me Summer. It's not fair to you or me."

"Seth, i can't stay. Things are just way too complicated. I-I" Summer rambled as he pulled her inches close to his face.

"But i love you. I've always loved you." Seth said.

"Yeah, but what about Anna. You can't seem to let her go."

"I will. Promise. She is going to her fashion job in New York, i was already planning to end thing right there."

"Now boarding Flight 126." the attendant lady said over the loud speaker.

"I-I have to go Seth, im sorry." Summer said tears streaming her face. Then she headed towards the security line.

"MARRY ME SUMMER!" he yelled seriously.

Summer turned back around revealing her tears which were now joyful. "What?" then she walked alittle towards him trying not to make a scene.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Seth yelled again, obviously wanting to make some sort of scene.

"I-I can't" she whispered, disappointing people who were watching them.

"Why not?" Seth cried.

There was along pause between them. Summer really did want to marry him but there was one thing she needed to be certain about. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? WHAT WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS?" Seth said anrgrly.

"Because we were fighting, and you wanted me to leave so you could be with Anna. After that i just decided to leeave."

"Summer! This changes nothing. I'll still love you nine months from now when you have a bowling ball for a stomach! I want to be with you so much. I love you."

"You really do?" Summer said with tears of joy begining to form at the corner of her eye.

"YES! With all my heart." he began to get teary-eyed himself.

Summer than ran into Seth's arms and gave him a passionate kiss."I love you to." she breathed. "I will marry you." she laughed and began kissing him again.

The END! 


End file.
